An Archeology Student
by scifi girl 08
Summary: River Song is a young archeology student with your normal everyday problems. Her life is going to change faster than you can say raxacoricofallapatorious! New Chapter! Please Review! No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh! Plot bunnies have got me again! I'm never going to finish Lily or What's Inside a Timelord's Couch? if I keep this up! But it's midnight and I can't deny that this idea has been eating at me. Just to let everyone know this is NOT a Ten/River story! They are just friends! Doctor and Rose forever! So without any more wait, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

"Now who can tell me the 5 reasons why the creatures of the Protozoic Age died out?" asked the professor. He scanned the lecture hall as hands went up everywhere but he did not focus his eyes on them. Instead his attention was caught by an unmoving figure.

"Miss Song." The figure in the third row didn't so much as twitch.

"Miss Song." Again, this time a little louder. Nothing.

"MISS SONG!!"

The curly haired head popped up quickly. "Hello sir." It replied as it stretched. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, I believe you did. It was most of my class."

"I'm terribly sorry sir. I'm sure your lecture was fascinating."

"Ah hun."

The bell ran and the class began to file out. "Dismissed. Remember," called the professor. "We will be back at the dig site tomorrow."

The curly haired woman grabbed her bag and was making her way to the door when the professor called out. "Miss Song, you stay. I need to have a word with you." She sighed and turned back to him.

"This is the third time this week you have either fallen asleep or were doing something you should not have been in my class." Song opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "I know. You said before that you are a person who needs to keep moving but part of being an archeologist means being able to stay focused. You are a bright young woman and I'd hate to fail you. That is why I am giving you one last chance. Prove yourself at the dig site the next few days and I'll pass you. Can you do that?" He stared into her face.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow then. You may go." She turned and sped out of the room quickly.

Standing outside the room was friend and fellow aspiring archeologist Bella Piper. "River! There you are! So what's the verdict from Professor Vanguard?"

River Song looked at her friend. "Come and get a coffee with me. I'll tell you all about it then."

**Ok. What did you think? Not bad? The Doctor liked it (siriusdoctorwhohoney329 you know what I'm talking about) Please Review and Please no flames. My heart wouldn't be able to take it today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people 29 hits and 2 reviews isn't bad but come on! How am I doing? Reviews would be nice! Thanks to Dead Composer and Siriusdoctorwhohoney329 for reviewing; TARDIS-shaped cookies for both of you! This is a slow chapter but I will try to keep it short.**

"He's giving you one more chance!" said Bella as she waved her coffee around later. "If I was him, you would already be gone!"

River looked at her sourly. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am but the way you treat the guy and the subject he teaches…you would think he's dirt…no pun intended of course."

River leaned back in her chair and cupped her hands around her coffee. "I don't know why I do it, I just do. I need energy and movement."

"And you pick to do Archeology for a profession? I thought you knew Indiana Jones was fake."

River just smiled.

"Speaking of fakes," said Bella, looking over River's shoulder. "Here comes one now."

A young man in his mid-twenties with blonde hair entered the little coffee shop and made a b-line for the girls' table. "Hiya girls! River, you are looking very nice today. Is that a new shirt? It does so little to bring out your true beauty."

"Hi Tim and no it's not a new shirt," she replied, turning her sarcasm on.

"Well something today is making me hot for you."

"Wow did you just come up with that or did you stay up all night?"

"Haha River. That's why I like you, so feisty. You coming to the football game on Friday? The star quarterback can't perform without a little motivation."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. I don't think the stadium can hold me and your ego at the same time. Come on Bella. I need to get going."

River stood up and Bella followed.

"Just you wait." Yelled Tim as they left. "I'll get you yet River Song."

Out on the street, Bella sighed. "He's getting more and more persistent isn't he?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't followed me into the ladies' bathroom yet!" River glanced at her watch. "I got to go if I'm going to get any sleep before work tonight."

"Ok. See you tomorrow at the dig site!" and Bella was gone.

River took a quick look around to make sure Tim wasn't following and turned down the next block to go to her apartment.

**Next chapter I promise the story picks up. I just wanted to set up her life better before the Doctor arrives and the beginning of the next will finish that. Also, Tim plays American football not the football known as soccer here in America. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Please make me a very happy camper and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor: Ooooo…what's this? Hi! Look I just typed. Isn't that something? Hey, wait Sci don't…**

**Sci: Sorry about that readers. The Doctor found my laptop. I guess I should explain now that he has made his presence known. The Doctor is here because a month or so ago my very good friend siriusdoctorwhohoney329 gave me a tropical vacation with the Doctor as a present for reviewing her story. The vacation was going great until we had an alien emergency.**

**Doctor: How was I supposed to know that all the pool boys were ****Slitheen?**

**Sci: Right. Well to make up for the ruined vacation, the Doctor decided to stay with me until I go off to college. He only has one week then he's free.**

**Doctor: Free as a bird. Staying with this girl is driving me crazy!**

**Sci: So nice isn't he? Anyway time to return to our story!**

River leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes then glanced over to the clock. 2:00 AM. Three more hours.

She was now at her work-study job at the university museum. Part night guard, part archivist, her job was to check in the crates of artifacts coming in from the dig sites in the area and occasionally patrol the halls. Most of the time she left the patrolling to Joe, a middle-aged man with a receding hair-line. This usually left her time to do homework or other things like what she was about to do now.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ni hao?"

"Ni hao. May I please speak to Doctor William Song?"

Shuffling was heard then a male voice came on the phone. "This is Dr. Song."

"Hi Dad. It's me."

"Hi darling! How's my little girl?"

"I'm doing ok. How's the dig coming along?"

"Oh communication problems like always. Good thing my Chinese is improving because my translator quit again."

"Sorry to hear that."

"But enough about me. It's your classes and dig project I'm interested in. Did they finally date the site?"

"Yea. Native American settlement established almost 4000 years ago. That's so much later than we thought. It's simply amazing Dad. I wish Mom could have seen it. You know how she always liked that sort of thing."

"I wish she could have too. You enjoy your work now."

"I will." Suddenly wrinkled her face and listened. "Do you hear that? It sounds like an engine and it's really close."

"Sorry. No. Must be on your end."

River's radio crackled to life. "River! Come in River!"

"I got to go Dad. I'll call you as soon as I can. Love you."

"Love you too." And she hung up the cell and grabbed her radio.

"I'm here Joe. What's going on? Can you hear that?"

"I hear it." Suddenly as it had started the engine cut off. Joe came back on the radio. "I did hear it. I'll check here upstairs. You got the basement?"

"I'm on it." She returned the radio to her belt and grabbed a flashlight.

The hallway did have some lights but was still very dark. She paused at every doorway and peered inside, not quite sure what she was looking for. After awhile her radio crackled.

"All clear here. You got anything?"

She lifted the radio to her mouth. "Not yet. All I have left is big artifact storage. I'll call you when I'm done."

She went quietly over to the big doors at the end of the hall marked Storage One and entered quietly.

The large room was filled with large crates and boxes. Some large artifacts like statues were out in some places. She crept quietly down each row; pausing occasionally to sweep the flashlight around.

Some things caught her attention, like the creepy clay statue of a Native American warrior. She remembered when it was found at the site a few weeks ago because it was similar to the clay army in China. Few days later she had checked it into the museum on one of her shifts. She swore the whole time it had been watching her and even now just looking at it was sending shivers down her spine. _It's just a statue. It's not alive. It can't be watching you._ She moved on to the next row.

Just when she was about to call it quits and radio an all clear to Joe, a big blue item in the corner caught her eye. She moved closer and shined her light on it. It was a 60's police box from England. She remembered seeing one once in an old picture. _How did it get down here? _she thought.

As she was pondering this, she heard a clunk behind her. She turned and gasped with fear.

The clay warrior was alive and with its arm raised above its head, it was ready to kill!

**Sci: (singing) Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff. And that's why it's called a cliffhanger!**

**Doctor: Ooo. You're mean.**

**Sci: No I'm not. It was just a good place to stop.**

**Doctor: Yea right.**

**Sci: Well, the good news is that you're in the next chapter.**

**Doctor: Really? You got my voice downright right?**

**Sci: I think so. Readers if you want to find out please review! I'll get the next chapter done soon if you do.**

**Doctor: Review please. She gets cranky if you don't.**

**Sci: Thanks for telling them that. Also, if the Chinese was wrong, don't blame me blame the web. That's it for now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated this story in forever! Blame college. Anyway, I'm home now on Christmas break and wanted to work on one of my old stories. This is the one I picked. Hope you like this next part.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Doctor Who. Never have and most likely never will.**

River put her arm over her face to protect it and felt around with her other hand quickly for something to defend herself. A board, a stone or maybe a piece of pipe. A piece of pipe exactly like the one she had been looking for came flying out of nowhere and smashed the upraised arm of the statue to pieces. As the statue staggered back from the blow, a man in a brown suit holding a piece of pipe came beside her and offered his hand.

"Alright there?"

River nodded and grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Good," said the man looking as the statue regained its balance. "Because it's time to run." And he dragged her off, still holding her hand with the statue in close pursuit.

They blasted through the double doors of the large artifact storage and slammed the doors shut. The man pulled out a pen-shaped device out of his pocket and shined a blue light on the door.

"How's that going to help?" asked River.

"It's not but it will buy us some time to plan," said the man as the statue slammed into the other side of the door.

"I'm kinda short on ideas right now," said River as the door took another crushing hit.

"If only we had some sort of speaker, like from a radio, a stereo, a….."

"Will this do?" She offered her radio.

"Oh yes." He grabbed it and pressed himself against the wall beside the door and motioned for River to do the same.

"You may want to cover your ears," warned the man. He then put the end of his pen device against the speaker of the radio. River obeyed. She had no idea who this person was but he was at least trying to help her, not kill her.

The door finally gave way under the statue's assault and it burst through just as the man activated his device.

The radio gave off a horrible, loud sound. The statue froze, shook a bit then shattered into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

River slowly uncovered her ears. She looked at the dust that had once been attacking her and then at the man. "What just happened and who are you?"she demanded.

"That," he pointed to the dust, "just tried to kill you and …I'm the Doctor." And with that the man ran into the large artifacts room.

River was so confused and hadn't gotten the answer she wanted so she followed the man in just in time to see the blue police box disappear. River stared at the empty space for a while until her radio crackled.

"River! River! It's Joe! Are you alright?"

River picked up the radio from the floor by the door and pressed the answer.

"I'm alright Joe. It's all clear down here"

"Did you find out what that engine noise was?"

River looked at the mess around her and made a quick decision.

"No. No sign of anything."

"Huh. It's gone now. I guess we'll never know. See you in the main lobby?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes. I got to clean up a few things down here."

_No one needed to know what had happened down here tonight_, thought River. _Besides, I don't think anyone would believe me._ With that, she went to find a broom and maybe, if she was lucky, sledge hammer to fix some of the dents in that door.

**Please review. No flames. Maybe if I get more reviews, I will find some motivation to write more of this story and/or my other stories!**

**~Sci**


End file.
